Talk:2017 Summer Event/@comment-27997016-20170703174917/@comment-31667592-20170708023620
Sopretty, you are correct. The idea is to wait until the wheel refreshes and has multiple prizes your after thereby improving overall odds. This is where the planning part comes into play. Plan out what prizes you want ahead of time. With the Indian Fountain set, I think it's totally useless except for the fact that if the pieces are configured a certain way they can produce FPs at the same efficiency as a sok. Let's compare: sok without road: 1FP/4 (2x2 squares) = .25 sok with road (The sok requires a road. In fact, 99%+ of all sok's have 2 road attachments. If someone tells you their 50 sok's have 1 road attachment you can tell them their city is grossly inefficient): 1FP/6 (2x2 squares + 2 road squares) = .167 Now let's take a look at the Indian Fountain. You do not need a complete set to configure this. In fact you only need 3 of the 4 buildings and all are incredibly available. None are gold like the sok is so you can get multiple pieces on the same wheel. Way easier to get than a sok. A sok on the wheel has a 9 to 1 chance. These pieces are likely to be a 4.5 to 1. Anyway, here is the layout: Get 2 Fountain Gates along with 1 of each Memorial Chhatri and Titan Arum Plant. Configure the buildings as follows: R=Road C=Memorial Chhatri G=Fountain Gate T=Titan Arum Plant RR CG GG GG GT RR In the above configuration, each gate is touching 2 different buildings therefore each will produce 1FP each. Here is the efficiency: Fountain configuration without road: 2FP/8 squares = .25 (same as sok) Fountain configuration with 4 road squares: 2FP/12 squares (8 for pieces + 4 roads) = .167 (same as sok) As you can see above this configuration provides the exact same efficiency as 2 sok's. The only difference is the set pieces must be configured left to right with roads in the same direction which may not fit in your city based on orientation. Sok's can be configured so roads go in either direction. This may be a limitation of the Fountain Set but I will make the accomodation given it's super easy to get 10+ of these vs 10 sok's. I've got tons of these already. The only other limitation is they can't be motivated and therefore can be plundered. The person plundering would only get 1FP. Not a huge loss if you had 20. The rest of the Fountain Set is garbage as far as I'm concerned. Defense and Attack eff isn't worth the set. Not sure about what else is provided. The FP efficiency makes pieces of this set worth it. The above is exactly why people complaining want everything spoon fed to them without actually thinking for themselves. Take a look at other people's cities, plan your own city based on your needs and use the events to your advantage. When this event is over, I will have every building I will ever need to reach the last age with ease.